


Beneath the City

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Zaeed search for Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the City

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Beneath the City  
> Characters: Jacob / (Zaeed or Liara)

They had been searching since yesterday. Looking for survivors trapped beneath the rubble that used to be a city. Everyone who was still standing after the Reapers had gone down had been recruited. The mercenary Zaeed had been paired with Jacob to search on the Citadel. They were currently under one of the Wards, he was too tired to remember which one at the moment, looking for Shepard. 

They had worked in silence for the last hour, both of them desperately needing sleep but neither willing to stop, until finally Jacob spoke, “Do you think she is still alive?”

“If anyone could survive this, it would be Shepard.” 

“She already beat Death once. How many chances can one person get?”

“As many as she goddamn wants. The only reason any of us are standing here right now is because she never stopped fighting. She did the impossible and she deserves to see it.”

“Life doesn’t always give you what you deserve.”

“Don’t I fucking know it,” replied Zaeed, pointing to his face, “But Shepard never gave up on us so I won’t stop goddamn looking until we find her.”

They went back to searching in silence but there was a tension in the air now. Zaeed knew that the chances of Shepard being alive were slim and that if she was, her chances of staying that way diminished the longer they had to search. He wasn’t a religious man but he wondered if it would make a difference if he tried praying.

He owed that girl so much. Even after showing a complete lack of regard for innocent lives in his pursuit of revenge, she had saved his life. She had even continued the search for that bastard Vido. She had managed to gain the services of several merc groups in her fight against the Reapers, and had used the opportunity to track down where he was hiding. She promised they would go together and make sure he didn’t get away a second time. She always kept her promises.

He was brought out of his thoughts when both his and Jacob’s omnitool received a message. There was only two sentences. 

We found her. She is alive.


End file.
